Comida
Itens de Comida são drops aleatórios disponíveis após atingir o nível 3. Esses itens também podem ser comprados no Mercado com gemas e, às vezes, são encontradas no Armário Encantado. Também podem ser recebidas como recompensas de missões ou prêmios de check-in. Após encontrar ou comprar, estes itens ficarão na categoria Comidas, no Inventário do jogador, ou na gaveta de ações Inventário Rápido, encontrada no Estábulo. Comidas são usadas para transformar um mascote em uma montaria. Alimentando seus Mascotes Você pode alimentar seu mascote com a comida de sua escolha através da gaveta de ações do Inventário Rápido, que contém toda comida e selas armazenadas em seu inventário. O Inventário Rápido pode ser encontrado no Estábulo (direct link). Para alimentar um mascote, primeiro clique na comida. A imagem da comida terá um brilho roxo e uma segunda imagem do item seguirá o ponteiro do seu mouse pela tela. Então, posicione o ponteiro sobre o mascote que deseja alimentar e clique. A imagem do mascote que você está prestes a alimentar será destacada com uma borda roxa e um ícone de estrela. Para cancelar a ação, clique novamente na imagem da comida que está utilizando antes de alimentar o mascote. Abaixo de cada mascote há uma Barra de Comida, a qual enche numa quantidade específica cada vez que seu mascote é alimentado. Veja Preferências de Comida para informações sobre como encher a Barra de Comida mais rapidamente, com base na comida preferida daquele determinado tipo de mascote. Comidas preferidas por um mascote em particular farão sua barra encher mais rápido (10% por item) que outras comidas (4% por item). Mascotes começam com 10% da sua Barra de Comida quando eles são chocados, de forma que precise de 9 comidas preferidas para fazê-lo evoluir em uma montaria. Em enorme contraste, são necessárias 23 comidas não-preferidas para um mascote evoluir numa montaria. Quando a barra se enche até 100%, o mascote se transforma numa montaria e desaparece da seção de Mascotes do seu Estábulo. Isto pode ser substituído pela incubação de outro ovo do mesmo tipo. Mascotes que foram criados para montarias, mas não são chocados pela segunda vez, são sombreados na cor cinza. Depois que um mascote se torna uma montaria, ele ainda continua a contar para a conquista Mestre das Bestas. Chocar um segundo mascote do mesmo tipo substitui a imagem fantasma do mascote com uma imagem colorida. Agora você poderá mostrar um mascote e uma montaria do mesmo tipo com seu avatar. Os mascotes chocados pela segunda vez não podem ser alimentados, tendo em vista que você já tem uma montaria deste tipo. Uma método alternativo (e rápido) para transformar um mascote em uma montaria é usar uma sela, que está disponível no Mercado por 5 gemas ou, algumas vezes como prêmios de check-in. Tipos de Comida Existem dez tipos de comida que pode ser usadas para alimentar os mascotes. Cada tipo pode ser comprada por 1 Gema e pode ser vendida por 1 peças de Ouro, no Mercado. Diferentes tipos de mascotes podem ter diferentes preferências de comida. As imagens de comida foram atualizadas no dia 22 de Fevereiro de 2014. As imagens originais são mostradas ao lado das imagens atuais na tabela abaixo. Comidas Especiais de Eventos Durante certos eventos especiais, os tipos padrão de comida são temporariamente substituídos por versões mais festivas. Esses itens são raros e têm nomes e imagens diferentes, mas obtém os mesmos resultados que os itens padrão de comida. During some special events, normal food items are replaced with more festive rare food items. These rare items have different names and images from, but are obtained and used in the same way as, the normal items. (Em algumas ocasições, a Equipe também distribui alimentos festivos por outros motivos.) Existem 10 tipos de bolo, doce e torta, cada um correspondendo a um tipo de comida padrão. Durante as Celebrações de Aniversário do Habitica até o fim de cada Festival de Inverno,Festival de Primavera ou Dia do Pi (14 de Março), os tipos casuais de comida são substitíudos por bolo, doce e torta, respectivamente. Na Festaça de Aniversário do Habitica e Dia da Nomeação do Habitica, Habitoween ou Dia do Pi, cada jogador recebe um conjunto completo de 10 peças de bolo, doce ou torta, respectivamente. Tabela com todas as imagens de Comida en:Food Categoria:Spoiler Categoria:Mascotes e Montarias Categoria:Incentivos Categoria:Referencia Código-Fonte Categoria:Revelações sobre o enredo Categoria:Novatos Categoria:Iniciantes Categoria:Recursos Desbloqueáveis